


First Dimension

by Unspeakable_Phoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thunderbirds
Genre: OP!Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unspeakable_Phoenix/pseuds/Unspeakable_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter and Thunderbirds do not belong to me.<br/>I am no good at Summaries but read if you want to find out what it is about.<br/>Rating is just a pre-caution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Background information

**Chapter One – Background Information**

Harry James Potter was not your average wizard, it is currently July 2010 but here is some background on Harry Potter. Harry was born on July 31st 1980 then on Halloween the following year his parents were killed by the Dark Lord Voldemort. By the time that it was 1985 Harry had a IQ of 954 and had decided to start his own company when he learned that he had photographic memory, the company that he decided to make was a Weapons company. He also decided that only he could make choices about the company.

After only a year of starting the company that Harry had called Phoenix International, they had a contract with the British Military supplying them with weapons that were 10 times better than that of Stark Industries.

After another year Harry then decided to go to the British Government and request leave to create a super-secret Spy Intelligence Agency that had the ability to use any means necessary to keep both the planet and the United Kingdom safe from all threats. The Government agreed to this request and Harry paid for everything to start the Homeland, Enforcement, Reconnaissance And Logistics Division (H.E.R.A.L.D).

After this was set up Harry then began to do missions himself and was later in 1990 contacted by the goblins to do an inheritance test. Which gave the following results:

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Date of Birth: July 31 st 1980_

_Abilities:_

_Complete Elemental (Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Darkness, lightning, Energy, Ice, Light, Weather, Time, and Chaos)_

_Metamorphagus_

_Wandless Magic_

_Mage Sight_

_Mage Sense_

_Infinity Stone Manipulation_

_Light Magic_

_Dark Magic_

_Grey Magic_

_Death Magic_

_Natural Occlumens_

_Natural Legillimens_

_Skills:_

**_Elemental Skills:_ **

**_Earth_ ** _  
Geokinesis - control, manipulate, and reshape the earth at will._

_Atmokinesis - control and manipulate the weather by mixing water, fire, earth, air, and lightning/electricity._

_Crystallokinesis - manipulate minerals and crystals._

_Dehydration - absorb/repel all water._

_Ferrokinesis... manipulate metal at will._

_Fraxikinesis - manipulate burnt matter._

_Geo-Thermokinesis - manipulate, control, and create lava, magma and volcanoes._

_Golem Creation - make golems out of inanimate materials like rocks, wood, plants, magma, etc._

_Granulation... can turn things into sand._

_Halokinesis - control and manipulate salt._

_Hyalokinesis - control and manipulate glass._

_Koniokinesis - manipulate and control dust particles._

_Plassikinesis - manipulate and control all forms of plastic._

_Psammokinesis - can control and manipulate sand._

_Terrakinesis - control, manipulate and alter/reshape the surrounding terrain and landscape at will._

_Terraportation - teleport via the earth and earth-based materials._

_Sacred Earth Manipulation - Create, manipulate, control, and reshape divine earth minerals._

_Black Earth Manipulation - Create, manipulate and control tainted and evil earth minerals._

**_Fire_ **

_Pyrokinesis - create, control and manipulate fire, flame and heat._

_Atmokinesis - control and manipulate the weather by mixing water, fire, earth, air, and lightning/electricity._

_Fire Breathing - breathe out flames._

_Geo-Thermokinesis - manipulate lava, magma and volcanoes._

_Heliokinesis - manipulate and control the sun and sunlight._

_Hell-Fire Manipulation - Generate and control flames of hell._

_Holy Fire Manipulation - Generate and control flames of Heaven._

_Inflammation - burn things._

_Melting - heat molecules to melt things._

_Plasmakinesis - can control plasma._

_Pyrotechnics - create fireworks._

_Self-Detonation - explode self and reform._

_Thermokinesis - create, control and manipulate heat._

**_Water_ **

_Hydrokinesis - manipulate and control liquid water and mold it into any desired shape or form._

_Aquatic Adaptation - adapted to underwater living._

_Aquatic Respiration - breathe underwater._

_Atmokinesis- control and manipulate the various aspects of the weather by mixing water, fire, earth, air, and lightning/electricity._

_Dehydration - absorb water._

_Hydroportation - teleport across short or long distances through liquid water._

_Water Mimicry - turn into liquid water._

_Holy Water Manipulation - create, manipulate and control graceful waters._

_Dark Water Manipulation - create, manipulate and control evil and dangerous waters._

**_Darkness_ **

_Umbrakinesis - can manipulate and control darkness or shadows._

_Animated Shadow - Animate one's shadow._

_Light Absorption - block out light in an area._

_Night Vision - see in the dark._

_Sacred Darkness - create holy darkness._

_Shadow Camouflage - be unseen in shadows._

_Shadow Mimicry - become a shadow._

_Umbrageous Teleportation - teleport via the shadows and darkness._

**_Electricity/Lightning_ **

_Quintessence Force -Can generate whitish-blue lightning that also contains pure life energy._

_Electrokinesis - control, generate or absorb electric fields and shoot lightning bolts._

_Activation & Deactivation - turn stuff on and off._

_Positron Manipulation - control positrons, the antimatter counterpart to electrons._

_Electrical Absorption - absorb electricity._

_Electric Mimicry -transform entire body into a lightning-like being of pure electrical energy_

_Electrical Transportation - teleport with lightning._

_Divine Lightning Manipulation - create and control the brightest lightning._

_Black Lightning Manipulation - create and control the darkest lightning._

**_Energy_ **

_Dynamokinesis - manipulate existing energy._

_Energy Blasts - create blasts of energy._

_Energy Emission - release energy._

_Quintessence Force - create and manipulate unique form of electrical and life energy._

_Mana Manipulation_

_Chi Manipulation_

_Electricity Manipulation_

_Energy Manipulation_

**_Ice_ **

_Cryokinesis - control ice, snow and other forms of frozen water._

_Freeze Breath - freeze things in solid ice._

_Freezing - lower the temperature in kinetic atoms to freezing temperatures._

_Frigokinesis - control snow either as precipitation or already on the ground._

_Ice Beam - shoot beams of freezing energy._

_Ice Generation_

**_Light_ **

_Dark Light Manipulation - create the darkest light in existence._

_White Light Manipulation- create sacred light from the divine._

_Photokinesis - create and manipulate pure light._

_Force-Field Generation - create protective shields of solid photons._

_Invisibility - be unseen._

_Laser Emission - bend light wavelengths to create lasers._

_Light Absorption -absorb the light around you._

_Light Generation - emit blinding light or glow in the dark._

_Light Mimicry - take on the traits of light._

_Photoportation - Teleport by using photons._

_Projective Invisibility - turn other things invisible._

_Evil Banish - Rid and banish all spirits of evil and black magic._

_Light Manipulation_

**_Weather_ **

_Atmokinesis - manipulate the various aspects of the weather by using water, fire, earth, air, and lightning/electricity._

_Atmokinetic Resistance - immunity to all weather-based abilities and effects._

_Atmokinetic Sensing - sense the future weather patterns._

**_Other_ **

_Aether Manipulation_

_Cosmic Manipulation_

_Gravity Manipulation_

_Nether Manipulation_

_Space-Time Manipulation_

**_Other skills:_ **

_Master of Hand to Hand Combat_

_Mastery of all weaponry_

_Titles:_

_Master of Death_

_Master of War_

_Master of Life_

_Master of Magic_

_Master of the Infinity Stones_

_Master of the Mind_

_Master of Time_

_Master of Chaos Magic_

_Master of Creation_

_Heir to:_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses:_

_Potter_

_Black_

_Peverell_

_Evans_

_Most Archaic and Most Noble Houses:_

_Gryffindor_

_Ravenclaw_

_Hufflepuff_

_Slytherin_

_Most Archaic and Most Revered Houses:_

_Emrys_

_Pendragon_

_Le Fay_

_Most Dedicated and Most Dimensionally Stable Houses:_

_Infinity_

_Alteran_

_Lanterns_

_Lord of:_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses:_

_Potter_

_Black_

_Peverell_

_Evans_

_Most Archaic and Most Noble Houses:_

_Gryffindor_

_Ravenclaw_

_Hufflepuff_

_Slytherin_

_Most Archaic and Most Revered Houses:_

_Emrys_

_Pendragon_

_Le Fay_

_Most Dedicated and Most Dimensionally Stable Houses:_

_Infinity_

_Alteran_

_Core Size: Unlimited_

_IQ: 954_

_Known Properties:_

_Avalon Battle Docking Construction City Ship (Antarctica) [Dimension Travel Able] {all city ships are powered via 500 Black Hole Matter to Energy Converters}_

_Camelot Battle City Ship (Docked with Avalon)_

_Atlantis Battle City Ship 2.0 (Docked with Avalon)_

_Olympus Battle City Ship (Docked with Avalon)_

_Agartha Battle City Ship (Docked with Avalon)_

_Utopia Battle City Ship (Docked with Avalon)_

_Valhalla Battle City Ship (Docked with Avalon)_

After these results he recalled all items that belonged to him, back to him. These were mainly the Deathly Hallows and the infinity Stones each of which items when they touched Harry they merged with him making him stronger than ever before, power wise.

After this in 1991 Harry then attended Hogwarts School, then in 1998 he fought in the Battle of Hogwarts which he won. Then in 1999 Harry met a man called Jeff Tracy and they became long-time friends. Jeff was the only other one that knew about Harry’s Inheritance and massive fortune. Before this in 1993 Harry’s uncle shot him in the chest several times with a shotgun. He made himself an Arc Reactor that was powered through a Black-hole Matter to Energy Conversion unit.

Then in 2001 Harry who was the CEO and Director of HERALD turned the organization into Inter-dimensional Spy Organization created by Harry to keep the multiverse safe. Those that wanted out were let go with air tight references.

In 2010 Harry received a distress beacon from the Lady Penelope that meant that there was no response from the Thunderbirds. This is where Harry’s Story starts.


	2. Potter to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter

**Chapter Two – Potter to the Rescue**

Harry Potter was not impressed as he was not having a good day. The first reason that Harry was not having a good day was because his City Ship was currently getting fed up with the Dimension that they were in but Harry knew that He could not leave this Dimension just yet he could soon but not yet. So when Harry received the emergency alert be on from the Lady Penelope Harry groaned then he tried to contact Thunder bird 5 when Harry did not receive an answer from Thunderbird 5 he decided to hack in to Thunderbird 5 So when he saw the carnage then he gave Thunderbird g basic gravitational control back but nothing else though he did make sure to reactivate the life support systems.

When Harry had finished doing that he then went and set a course for his City Ship to head for Tracy Island. When he arrived he noticed that Lady Penelope and Parker were currently fighting two us know assailants while a third watched on he also noticed that Alan was hiding in the bushes so Harry decided to play the stealth card where he waited for the assailants to leave before he went to free Lady Penelope.

After he had finished untying everyone they went back to the control room where Brains restored the rest of the systems to Thunderbird 5. Harry, Fermat, Tintin, Alan and Lady Penelope all headed to London in Thunderbird 1. 


End file.
